Schmilblick
by Luo
Summary: Petite corbeille pour les drabbles et one-shots écrits pour des communautés et des prompts, ici et là. Histoire de ne pas trop se disperser. 6ème histoire. Les petites choses du quotidien: C'est quoi le truc le plus perturbant chez Shaka? [Aiolia/Shaka]
1. Schmilblick 1 : Nuvole Bianche

**Disclaimer : **Personne ne m'appartient.

**Rating :** [G]

**Notes : **Elle est associée à mon texte Rhapsodie, mais pas besoin du tout de l'avoir lu.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuvole Bianche<strong>

* * *

><p>La brume était encore là. Abritant des bribes de souvenirs si denses qu'ils semblaient presque matériels. Là, dansant entre ses doigts, les rubans d'une détermination meurtrière. Les lambeaux d'un cosmos empoisonné et, au plus profond de la noir nuit de son éphémère mort, un amour inconditionnel pour lui. Aussi beau que la danse des pétales de fleurs soufflés par la brise, aussi éternel que le cycle de saison. Une affection toujours renouvelée, toujours plus forte. Puis une profonde affliction à chaque perte.<p>

Une bruine de gouttelettes s'écoula doucement, se confondant à la brume qui, tendue autour de lui, formait comme une toile d'araignée, absorbant chaque larme comme pour chasser l'intense tristesse que chacune contenait. Dans l'obscurité de ses paupières abaissées, la bobine d'un interminable fil rouge de vies se déroulait. Là se contait une multitude d'histoires qui au final n'en était qu'une. Le désir de protéger. La fierté de s'acquitter de sa tâche. La douleur de n'avoir pu le faire. Le calme d'un sommeil forcé. L'euphorie de servir à nouveau.

Dans le noir se déroulait un ballet de pétales, léger comme l'air, l'air aérien d'une flûte enchanté qui résonnait quelques part dans l'amoncellement de souvenirs. Il y trouva aussi le bouquet de fleurs d'une innocente fillette, ainsi que les larmes du familier visage de Shun. Les échos d'un désespoir profond pour celui qu'on avait tiré du repos éternel. Puis enfin, la dispersion de la brume par l'assoupissement. L'attente patiente d'une nouvelle saison.

Le bruit d'un outil tombé sur le sol tira l'enfant de sa lecture. Il ne s'était même pas rendu que l'objet avait glissé de sa main, ni même du flot de gouttes ruisselant sur ses joues. Il les essuya, laissa échapper un soupir. Finalement, sans même prendre le temps de ranger quoi que ce fût, Kiki tourna les talons, la rage au ventre d'être conscient qu'il n'était toujours pas prêt pour se confronter aux émotions portées par l'armure des poissons ; qu'il n'était toujours pas capable de la réparer.

Ses pas l'amenèrent à l'autre bout du Domaine Sacré. Dans les terres en friche de la douzième maison, ce qui avait été le majestueux jardin d'Aphrodite, et des autres poissons avant lui. Dans un endroit dont, seule l'infime brume de poison qui y flottait ici et là indiquait qu'il avait autrefois été plus qu'un amas de poussières et de cailloux, parsemé de mauvaises herbes.

Ses doigts effleurèrent les particules d'un poison trop faible pour être dangereux tandis que, l'esprit tendu vers les souvenirs plantés dans ces lieux, dans les bras chaleureux des nuits grecques, le nouveau bélier pleurait la mort de compagnons qu'il n'avait jamais connu autrement que par leur armure.


	2. Schmilblick 2 : La Chartreuse de Parme

******Pairing :****** ShiryuxDeathmask, ShiryuxDohko (one-sided) et un fond de DohkoxAioros  
><strong>Rating : <strong>PG**  
><strong><strong><strong><strong>Thème :<strong>******** Alcoolisé  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong><strong><strong> :<strong> ******Personne ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Notes:<strong> **Écrit pour le prompt « Première fois » de la communauté LJ 7_couples et aussi posté sur Hybridation

* * *

><p><strong>La Chartreuse de Parme<strong>

* * *

><p>Les gouttes s'infiltrant entre ses lèvres avaient un goût pâteux d'alcool rance. Peut-être avait-il trop bu ? Il se pencha sur le côté de la route. La bile remonta le long de son oesophage, se répandit sur un rocher, éclaboussant au passage sa chemise déjà bien tâchée. Il avait définitivement trop bu.<p>

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute non ? La chartreuse avait un goût exquis. Et une jolie couleur verte qui tendait à l'hypnotiser. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si c'était la même que celle des yeux de son bien-aimé qui ne le serait jamais. Et puis, ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute si le Cancer avait généreusement partagé son alcool avec un gamin comme lui.

Parce que ça ferait de lui un homme apparemment. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de royalement se moquer de lui, lorsque, sous l'effet du spiritueux, le jeune homme lui avait déclaré sa flamme pour un mec trop vieux pour apprécier les petits jeunots dans son genre.

Remarquez, ça ne l'empêchait pas de découcher avec le Sagittaire de la neuvième maison. C'était la porte à côté, ça devait être plus pratique en cas d'envie subite. C'était d'ailleurs bien ça qui était dommage. Parce que de sa chambre, lui, quand son maître et le grec s'y donnaient à coeur joie, il entendait tout.

Il glissa, se retrouva lamentablement étalé dans la boue. Oh l'alcool, plus jamais ça ! Surtout s'il était incapable de se relever ensuite. Mais c'était ce qu'il disait à chaque fois. Comme quand il se retrouvait au quatrième, dans un lit que personne ne lui aurait jamais conseillé de fréquenter. Sa conscience encore moins. Ceci-dit, une fois en compagnie de l'enivrante chartreuse, la madame se taisait puis se contenter d'opiner du chef.

Était-ce de sa faute si l'alcool était si succulent là-bas qu'il s'y retrouvait un peu trop souvent au goût de son maître ?  
>Et puis franchement, qu'avait-il à lui reprocher, au moins, le crabe s'occupait bien de lui. Surtout quand il avait bu. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il aimait boire, parce qu'il était parvenu à une conclusion, autre que celle qu'il ne serait jamais le seul dans le coeur de son maître.<p>

Mine de rien, même si, avec ses petites sessions avec Masque de mort, il vomissait toujours ses tripes après et qu'il essuyait maintes et maintes moqueries, rien que pour le lit, qu'il était bon de boire avec lui.

Parce qu'à chaque fois, il avait comme une impression de première fois.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


	3. Schmilblick 3 : À la claire fontaine

******Pairing :****** JulianxSaori  
><strong>Rating : <strong>PG**  
><strong>**Disclaimer****** :** ******Personne ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Notes:<strong> **Écrit pour le prompt « Première fois » de la communauté LJ 7_couples et aussi posté sur Hybridation.

* * *

><p><strong>À la claire fontaine<strong>

* * *

><p>« – Maître, vous saviez que la traduction littérale du mot ''utopie'' signifie ''lieu qui n'existe pas'' ? J'ai vu ça dans un livre. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?<p>

– En résumé, un endroit harmonieux où la vie est paisible. On y vivrait dans le bonheur apparemment. Pourquoi ? »

Le bélier leva les yeux. Un sourire mutin éclairait le visage de son jeune élève. Il sentait la bêtise arriver.

« – Et bien... Miss Saori fait le bonheur des chevaliers alors... elle est un peu une utopie non ? Donc on peut dire qu'elle n'existe pas ! »

Silence atterré face à l'exclamation enjouée du petit. Il se demandait parfois ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans l'esprit de son disciple, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

« – Kiki ?

– Maître ?

– Tu es bien conscient que Dame Athéna n'est pas un lieu n'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, dans cette attitude qu'il prenait chaque fois qu'il savait avoir fait une bêtise et que son maître était sur le point de le réprimander. C'était très mauvais signe. Surtout qu'il prit son temps pour répondre d'une petite voix :

« – Pourtant, Masque de Mort dit que Julian Solo, il y rentre et sort comme dans un moulin.

– N'écoute pas ce que te dit Masque de Mort. »

Surtout si c'était pour mettre de telles idées dans l'esprit encore tout malléable du rouquin. Soupir. Franchement, qu'était passé par la tête du Cancer de raconter des choses pareilles à un gosse de huit ans ? Cependant, Mü ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller à une coupable curiosité : comme tous les autres, il avait remarqué l'hôte de l'ébranleur du sol rôder autour du Sanctuaire ces derniers temps. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que le sol qu'il ébranlait.

« – Il t'a dit comment il avait découvert ça ? »

Kiki sourit, hocha la tête avec vigueur.

« – La première fois qu'il les a surprit c'était sur une plage à l'est du Sanctuaire. Et par curiosité, il y est revenu et comme par hasard, ils étaient encore là ! C'est incroyable non ? »

Mü haussa un point dubitatif, Masque de Mort avait surtout du espionner les moindres faits et gestes de la Déesse.

« – Il a dit que c'était ''marrant de les voir fricoter'' et qu'il ''s'y rinçait bien l'oeil''. Il a aussi dit qu'il m'emmènerait la prochaine fois si je voulais voir ce que font les vrais hommes. »

Oh Déesse ! Cet homme était impossible. Pourquoi fallait-il que son jeune élève l'appréciât et passât autant de temps avec lui ? Un peu plus et il allait un peu trop le dévergonder bien avant l'âge. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il lui touchât deux trois mots quand à ce qu'il était acceptable ou non de dire à Kiki. Il n'avait que huit ans bon sang ! Une chose était sûre, la prochaine fois, Masque de Mort tâterait de ses cornes. Il tenait à l'intégrité de son petiot.

« – Maître ? »

Fit l'enfant après un long silence, l'air penaud. Que se passait-il encore ?

« – Ai-je l'autorisation de l'accompagner ? »

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


	4. Schmilblick 4 : Charges à l'appui

**Rating : **G**  
><strong>**Disclaimer****** :** ******Personne ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Notes:<strong> **Écrit pour les deux ans d'Hybridation, sur le prompt « Raconte-moi une histoire », ici pour expliquer pourquoi les armures d'Omega sont ce qu'elles sont XD Le titre vient de l'expression « Preuves à l'appui »

* * *

><p><strong>Charges à l'appui<strong>

* * *

><p>Rien à faire ! Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il s'y prenait, peu importait toutes les rectifications qu'il apportait à la chose, cela ne changeait pas. Essuyant les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front avec son coude, Kiki lâcha un profond soupir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la photo jaunie par le temps, aux bords raccourcis, prise à l'époque où son maître était encore en vie. Il se demanda ce que son Maître aurait dit en voyant son travail. Sûrement aurait-il eu honte du peu que le jeune homme était apte à produire.<p>

Il serra les dents, agacé par sa propre incompétence. Il avait pourtant suivi, à la lettre, les instructions mille fois répétées par son Maître en son temps. D'ailleurs, ses premiers essais avaient été concluant et satisfaisant au point qu'il s'était senti prêt à passer à la dernière épreuve. La plus dure ; celle à laquelle il se préparait mentalement depuis la fin de la Guerre. Qu'il avait été sûr de réussir. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il soupira, passa une main sur le bouquin posé sur un coin de son plan de travail, feuilleta les pages recouvertes d'annotations en atlante. Il en relut attentivement avant de poser son le fruit de son dur labeur, brillant d'ostentatoires éclats dorés certes, mais qui n'était pas comme cela aurait l'être. En l'occurrence : magnifique, imposant le respect rien qu'à la vue.

Pourtant, il n'avait négligé aucunes des leçons de son Maître, et avait respecté toutes les exigences du cahier des charges livré par Athéna. Pourtant, il n'était pas satisfait du tout. Il était sûr que les esprits de ses prédécesseurs non plus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la honte face à ça.

Le pire avait sûrement été le regard approbateur de la déesse lorsqu'elle l'avait examiné. « Parfait » avait-elle ensuite dit. Derrière elle, Pégase s'était contenté de lui lancer un franc sourire accompagné d'un pouce levé. Il avait retint un soupir exaspéré, s'était incliné face aux compliments, avait demandé à faire quelques vérifications avant de livrer la chose entre les mains de son futur propriétaire. Pour essayer de l'arranger un peu. Peine perdue.

Pas moyen de lui donner une véritable allure. Les courbes finissaient toujours par revenir, tout comme les formes géométriques trop simples, trop plates pour qu'il pût y ajouter quelconques ornements. Et cette souplesse qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir créer un simple vêtement et non pas une armure. Moderne et design ou pas, tout cela l'exaspérait.

Son regard se posa sur le casque. Au moins une pièce de réussie. C'était déjà. Cela faisait au moins une lumière dans le noir qu'il broyait, depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé de refaire toutes les armures, dans ce « merveilleux style » qui était le sien.

Le pire était qu'il n'arrivait plus à produire autre chose que ce genre de vêtements. Il pleurait intérieurement ce qu'il adviendrait de la fameuse réputation des chevaliers revêtus de leurs armures. Et ce serait entièrement de sa faute. Fichu cahier des charges !

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


	5. Schmilblick 5 : Retour sur soi

**Rating : **T (mention de mort, et thème qui pourrait être sensible auprès de certain)  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Personne ne m'appartient**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Notes:<strong> **En 2011, j'avais écrit un texte, Rentrer en soi. C'était un texte un peu spécial, une expérimentation de song/poetry fic. À l'époque, Alaiya avait commenté, en me pointant des choses qui n'allaient pas vraiment. Je comptais retravailler le texte, et plus d'un an après, voilà qui est fait. Alors déjà : il n'est pas du tout obligatoire d'avoir lu Rentrer en soi.

Ensuite, Retour sur soi est une réécriture _mais_ j'ai modifié beaucoup de choses. Notamment le fait que ce ne soit plus du tout une songfic : tous les lyrics ont été modifiés (ou carrément enlevés), donc le texte est très différent de Rentrer en soi. J'ai au maximum tenté de respecter les conseils d'Alaiya, et j'espère que le résultat vous plaira.

* * *

><p><strong>Retour sur soi<strong>

* * *

><p>Lorsque mes paupières se closent, les souvenirs d'antan, si chers si précieux, reviennent peu à peu. Toutes ces images de toi que j'ai gardées au fond de mes prunelles pour ne jamais les oublier. Tant de trésors à conserver par tous les moyens possibles. Parce que nous savons tous deux qu'un jour viendra, où il ne pourrait rester que cela. Quelques nostalgiques mémoires ici et là, propices à une contemplative perdition ; de ces voyages dont on ne revient pas.<p>

Il me semble les entendre encore, les échos de nos rires d'autrefois ; lorsqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que le bonheur pur et simple d'être ensemble. Les rudes touches de nos mains — alors qu'on se réconfortait comme on pouvait d'avoir le monde contre nous — me brûlent toujours autant. Le souvenir salé de nos larmes abondantes — quand il a fallut se séparer une première fois — hante encore mon palais. Je peux encore en renifler les effluves, de la sueur qui nous collait pendant on s'entraînait ensemble sans relâche. Et plus que tout, je revois ce visage commun dont nous étions si fier.

Je suis cependant conscient qu'il a changé : parce que le temps s'écoule lentement, dans une imperceptible gradation, il y a d'innombrables choses qui se modifient. Et puis un jour, on se rend finalement compte que quelque chose n'est pas à sa place ; qu'entre nous et bien que nous ne l'ayons jamais souhaité, le lien si épais qui nous reliait n'est plus que des lambeaux. Il y a comme une chape qui déforme ton visage. J'ai tant de mal à te reconnaître que j'ai abandonné l'idée de te comprendre. Le reflet dont je me souviens, où est-il donc passé ?

Quand enfin je l'aperçois, je tends une main pour l'attraper. Entre les doigts de mon autre main se glissent les débris d'un masque qui hurle au vent que ma persona est détruite. Est-ce les restes du reflet qu'il me semblait avoir saisi ? Pourquoi le masque s'est-il reconstruit ? Pourquoi ce sourire ? Il me semblait pourtant qu'il était mélancolique. Me suis-je embrouillé ? Peu importe les murmures qui me disent que mon âme se brise en morceaux. Pour cacher son absence, je revêts cette illusion que j'ai capturée.

J'ai fermé mon coeur avec un verrou, dont les clés ont été jetées quelque part, avec une familière chevelure d'or ainsi que les images de quelqu'un qui pourrait aussi bien être toi que moi. Je crois qu'elles sont en moi, une dimension que je ne peux même plus atteindre. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, je crois que c'est mieux ainsi : parfois j'ai un peu peur de moi. Si je ne peux y toucher, au moins seront-elles intactes.

Est-ce parce que l'entièreté de mon être t'a été dévoué que parfois, je me réveille pantois les mains souillées d'un rouge qui ne devrait pas y être ?

Oui, bien sûr, la délicieuse brûlure de ces mèches sombres arrachées comme des mauvaises herbes sur mon crâne douloureux. Toujours plus nombreuses, toujours plus fortes. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me pose là question : ton rire tonitruant résonne déjà. J'ai mal.

Si je regrette ces quelques instants volés ici et là à l'insanité ?

Je souffre, mais c'est bien peu face à ce que j'entrevois de l'extérieur. Je pâtis d'une affliction sans pareille à chaque fois cependant, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen de reprendre le contrôle. Et chacun de ces moments passés un peu moins près de toi, est en soi une récompense que je chéris.

Alors je m'habille des teintes monochromes délavées de la solitude. Je ne veux pas perdre face à toi. Nous serons seuls ; l'un contre l'autre. Toi d'un côté, moi de l'autre. Ensemble sans l'être vraiment. Si je ne peux te retenir, je peux te ralentir. Au moins un peu.

J'essaye toujours de pousser un peu plus à chaque victoire. Je ne dois pas reculer. Je ne dois pas perdre espoir.

Le disque du vinyle sur lequel je cours déroule une pellicule qui me nargue. À la pointe des aiguilles de la platine dansent une ribambelle de mémoires que je ne me souviens pas avoir vécues, rejouées à chaque tour que je fais. En boucle toujours. Ils ne me laisseront pas oublier ma chronique impuissance, ni ôteront leur poids coupable de mes épaules. Mais parfois, à force, au bout d'un moment, je parviens presque à saisir le pattern et réussis à capter une pause qui me laisse entrevoir autre chose. Alors je lutte.

Il me semble que la réponse réside là : parce que dans ce qu'on me montre, m'apprend, me révèle, je distingue avec clarté ce qui à été à un certain point ; je discerne avec netteté ce qui aurait été si ce point avait été différent. Je devine avec certitude ce qui ne sera jamais parce c'est trop tard.

Au final, c'est comme une musique de sonographe, qui de son grain enchanteur et envoûtant, déclenche la douce mélopée d'une enfance à peine vécue mais déjà usée. À ces temps que je ne peux retracer, j'aimerai que mes sens me ramènent. Les souvenirs s'émoussent dans ma confusion. Encore une fois, je ne peux les atteindre. La seule chose que je parviens à attraper de temps à autre, c'est une lourde boîte. Je suis sûre qu'elle contient mes réponses, mais je crois que j'ai jeté la clé. Je ne suis pas sûr.

Je ne sais pas trop. Combien de temps encore la bande tiendra-t-elle ? Avant qu'elle non plus soit tant abîmée que les réminiscences inscrites dessus ne s'effacent, je voudrais la revoir. Encore et encore ; jusqu'à ce que les yeux gorgés de ton être en deviennent aveugle. Ainsi, la putréfaction des ramas de sanité qu'il me reste, je ne les verrai pas se déliter. Il n'y aura plus que toi que je pourrai observer.

Il y a des coupures un peu partout, là où les liens forgés entre nous, depuis avant même notre naissance, se délient. Je les entends, les froissements de leurs doux adieux alors qu'ils disparaissent.

Je crois bien que je suis à présent seul. Toi vers qui je tends la main, ton image si lointaine vacille puis s'évanouit. Nous nous sommes perdus, sans jamais nous retrouver. Je ne te sens plus là où tu devrais être. Y serai-je encore pour quelque chose ? Je crois me souvenir que oui. Je suis autant responsable que tu l'es. Nous sommes-nous mutuellement rejetés, ou est-ce encore une de tes cruelles intrigues ?

En fait non, je ne veux pas savoir. Parce que la réalité lorsqu'elle me retombera dessus, les autres et peut-être même toi, ne verront aucune différence. Je ne suis plus un enfant qui peut reporter la faute sur les autres. Même si ce n'est pas moi, en un sens, ça le reste. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'apprécie la lourdeur de l'illégitime couronne sur ma tête. Ainsi, les sillons de mes larmes, les griffures de mes batailles ainsi que les touffes arrachées ne se verront pas. J'ai tenté de retirer le masque. Sans succès. Je crois qu'il est greffé directement sur ma peau et il sourit en me toisant.

Je te hais. Pourquoi souffles-tu sur les morceaux de mes rêves ? Ils se dispersent puis s'écrasent dans le néant. Les entends-tu de là où tu es ? Moi je crois que je perçois leurs lamentions… ainsi que les pleurs de mon âme au fond de moi. Je crois bien qu'elle s'est brisée. Lorsque le noir s'éclaire, je ne peux m'empêcher de les contempler, ces éclats dorées qui volettent autour de moi comme autant de nuées de papillons. Minuscules et insaisissables, les innombrables débris que je ne peux recoller par moi-même réfléchissent une image coutumière sur laquelle je ne parviens pas à mettre de mots. Comme les pièces d'un puzzle à réunir pour se reconstruire.

Peut-être le courage me reviendra-t-il si je m'active. La lumière dorée me rappelle que je ne dois pas abandonner. La clé se trouve juste là à portée, j'en suis certain. Penser à toi me motive lorsque je me dis que de là où tu es, peut-être souffres-tu autant que moi, et que tes pensées sont tournées vers moi. C'était toujours le cas quand nous étions pareils. Autrefois.

J'aimerai qu'un jour, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mes souvenirs me submergent. Retrouver ces moments où nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, parce que nous ne nous sommes jamais séparés. Cela chassera l'engourdissement qui m'étourdit sans cesse. Je pourrai m'y accrocher. J'ai besoin d'un point de repère alors, s'il-te-plaît, ce langage qui n'appartient qu'à nous, conserve-le dans ton coeur pour moi, qui tend à l'oublier.

Jusqu'à ce moment fatidique où nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau, je ne sais pas quand. Je ne tiens plus le compte. Garde précieusement le bout de moi que tu possèdes avec toi. Le feras-tu pour moi ? Je ne veux pas disparaître.

Je perds chaque jour un peu plus, au point d'entendre résonner de joyeux requiems à ma psyché vacillante. Je le sens accroché au moindre de mes nerfs, murmurer jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme ses paroles empoisonnées. Lui, le parasite dont je ne peux me libérer qui usurpe ma place sans scrupules. Immobilisé, je suffoque inerte au sein même du sanctuaire sacré qui, depuis longtemps, n'en est plus un.

Toutes ces années qui passent et s'effeuillent les fragiles pétales de mon équilibre mental. On ne peut plus rien y faire, on ne peut plus rien changer.

L'esprit désaccordé joue des notes discordantes, oublieux de ce qui se passe autour. Sinon les larmes sèches d'un coeur atrophié incapable de pleurer, il n'y a là rien que des lignes de mélodies brisées, avortées au berceau même.

Plusieurs fois, je me suis menti à moi-même, retrouvant entre mes doigts les restes d'une multitude de fils brisés. Leur signification m'échappe cependant, je ressens encore leur déchirure par une indélicate folie. Les rubans rouges autour de nos doigts, ils ont tous lâchés en même temps. Je me souviens encore de la douleur dans ma poitrine.

Je crois bien que je n'existe plus. Comme ces liens ne nous lient plus, toi qui a fui si loin de moi que je t'ai effacé de mes propres mains, je ne peux plus me raccrocher à toi.

Je pense pouvoir dire que c'est fini. Parce que la vérité qui surgit est aussi simpliste et cruelle que ça. Je ne peux rien faire sinon voir les images et pensées m'échapper de plus en plus. Bientôt, lorsqu'il ne resterait rien, je ne serai rien de plus qu'un souvenir appartenant à un passé bel et bien révolu.

Je te hais. D'avoir embrassé mes cauchemars ? Ils s'assemblent puis m'écrasent dans le néant. M'entends-tu me briser en milliers de fragments dorés ? Les hurlements silencieux que j'ai poussés t'ont-ils enfin satisfait ? Moi, j'en souffre. Et puis ça me revient : l'espoir en or. Comment ai-je pu oublier ? Mon esprit a été si obscurci par le maléfice de l'obstiné parasite que de moi-même, je me suis enfermé là. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir un jour me libérer. Je le sais à présent. J'ai enfin compris.

Ce qui reste attaché là.  
>Ce qui m'emprisonne encore.<br>Ce qui est incapable de partir.

Mon coeur, j'irai te voir.

Si je l'arrache, toi qui te rit de moi dans mon propre corps et esprits, que feras-tu ?

Mon corps, je te verrai le voir.

Ce n'est qu'un vaisseau physique pour mon âme, je n'en ai plus besoin. Je refuse que tu t'en serves plus longtemps.

La clé, je te vaincrai pour voir.

Je l'ai retrouvée. Et je souffre, hurle de douleur mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est rien par rapport à tous ceux qui ont du te subir. Nous subir.

Comme tout le monde finalement, je lutte,  
>ma boîte à souvenirs sous le bras, enfin libre,<br>je m'échappe.

Pour rejoindre ce toi,

sans lequel je ne peux être moi.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


	6. Schmilblick 6 : Les choses du quotidien

**Rating : **G  
><strong>Personnages | pairing :<strong> Aiolia, Aioros | Aiolia/Shaka  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Humour, fluff

**Disclaimer : **Personne ne m'appartient**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Notes :<strong>** Écrit pour l'arbre à drabbles sur la commu LJ Hybridation. Ça se passe dans le même univers que Les petites recettes en or.

* * *

><p><strong>Les petites choses du quotidien<strong>

* * *

><p>« Le plus perturbant ? » Aiolia répète-t-il, détournant ses yeux de son frère.<p>

Sans s'en rendre compte, il produit un léger son du fond de sa gorge, comme un ronronnement alors qu'il réfléchit. Il pense à leur intimité sans qu'elle n'inclut de contacts physiques qui ne pourraient être qu'autre chose qu'innocent. Il pense aux fois où il l'a retrouvé endormi, à moitié enseveli sous les pétales de son jardin. Il pense à ces tasses de thé qu'il lui arrive d'oublier de boire. Il pense aux petites choses du quotidien. Après un moment, le lion soupire, amusé.

« On parle de Shaka. »

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
